Baby Bass
by lardlegs
Summary: One shot. Chair. Future fic. "No Bass, I am not going to call our firstborn son Bartholomew. If I cant name him Harold after my own father he is certainly not going to be known as Bart Bass Junior."


Baby Bass

A/N: For those of you who don't know Bass is a type of fish.

The story has two endings. Endings are not related to each other in any way. Read them both. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own GG.

"No Bass, I am not going to call our firstborn son Bartholomew. If I cant name him Harold after my own father he is certainly not going to be known as Bart Bass Junior." Blair Waldorf-Bass ranted at her husband who had the gall to smile in that placating way he had adopted over the last eight months since they had discovered she was pregnant.

"Alright then Blair what do you suggest?" Chuck Bass drawled whilst he pulled his wife onto his lap so they were both lounging together on the sofa. Partly so he could physically ground her before she went off on her infamous Queen B tirades. But mainly just so he could rest his hands on her protruding stomach which had quickly become one of his favourite past times.

The thought of fatherhood ten years ago would have scared Chuck senseless, but now at twenty-nine, after being married the past six years to the only woman who had ever held his heart. He was ready. They were ready.

If only they could settle on a name for their firstborn child.

Blair let out a contented sigh at the feel of Chuck's hands rubbing gently across her stomach. Her back constantly ached, she had heartburn and she knew that she _waddled _when she walked for god's sake, yet somehow in Chuck's embrace she always felt like none of those things mattered. His touch was enough to soothe the baby and in turn appease all her ache's and pregnancy woes.

Most days.

"I don't want an ordinary plebeian name for our child. He will not be known as just another Chris, Nick, Tom or any sort of Dick or Harry. His name has to be special and unique. Fit for the proper ranking in which he is born into," Blair replied in a matter of fact tone. "And it also must not be one of those weird celebrity names either. I don't want my son to go into years of therapy at the age of five because we screwed up and decided to call him "Magic Appleseed" or something."

Chuck refused to be exasperated with his wife insane ideologies regarding their son.

"You do realise Blair, that we both come from prestigious families. If we wanted to name our son ten different names we can do so at our own discretion."

Blair wished she could turn around without falling off Chuck's lap so she could give him one of her famous Waldorf 'what the hell are you thinking' looks.

"Yes, but he must have one name everyone will refer to him as. He can't be known as Baby Bass the rest of his life. Even though I am liking the alliteration."

"What about Brodie? Or Bryce?" Chuck suggested, placing a kiss on the nape of her neck simply because he could.

"No to Brodie. Bryce Bass? It has potential."

"Seth?"

"Eww no."

"Lucas?"

"No."

"William?"

"No child of mine is ever going to be referred to as _Willie_"

"Zachary?"

"Bass do you have any imagination at all?"

Chuck withheld a sigh, "The list of names we _don't_ want is larger than the list of names we actually _do_ want. We agreed on no family names. We agreed on not naming him after anyone we actually know. So where does that leave us?"

"Do you know Serena actually suggested to me the other day that we name our son Walker?" Blair continued on like she hadn't heard him speak at all. "Can you just imagine Walker Bass? I don't even have to point out the so many ways that's ironic."

"So I'm guessing Hunter Bass is also out of the cards," Chuck teased.

"That doesn't even dignify a response Bass. You know the top three names for 2019 are Aiden, Ethan and Noah. It's too bad because I hate all of those names. If only we were having a girl! There are so many more pretty girl names we could be choosing. We could be fighting about calling her Audrey, Keira or Sarah," Blair sighed, "Yet here we are with the baby just waiting to explode from my uterus at any minute and were still fighting about calling him Dominic, Sebastian or Cameron. The names I like you hate and the names you suggest are not even worth mentioning. Its official our son is going to be known as Baby Bass for the rest of his life!"

Chuck didn't verbally answer as he eased them up in a sitting position so he could see his wife's beautiful face. His heart squeezed when he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Blair," He said with a sigh, moving to tenderly brush the tears away with the pad of his fingers.

"I'm okay its just my stupid hormones," she let out a small sigh, "I'm just scared he wont like his name."

"Sweetheart, Chuck and Blair are unusual names and we both survived. Maybe our son is just waiting to be born so we can actually see him before we name him."

Blair was blissfully silent before she said, "You're doing that thing again."

"What? Smiling?"

"Yes, stop it Bass."

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder not to smile. I just can't help that my wife is the most stunning woman I have ever seen."

"Ugh Chuck I'm eight months pregnant you are not getting any from me!"

"Yes dear."

**10 years later: **

Chuck Bass sat at the head of the breakfast table. Casually sipping his morning coffee whilst he perused the financial section of the New York Times.

"Dad?" A tiny voice broke the early morning silence.

"Yes son?" Chuck answered, flicking down one corner of his newspaper to view his ten-year-old son. Who everyone swore was an exact replica of his father, down to the purple bow tie and slicked back hair.

"How did you name me?"

Chuck quirked up one eyebrow, "Why do you ask son?"

"Well…last night Katie cornered me into reading her a bedtime story and the story was about a duckling and how he got lost because he didn't know his name and then he had to find his mother and…."

Bass smiled at his son as he rambled, very familiar with the story since his four-year old daughter had made him read it to her at least six times that week.

"…. So it got me thinking. How did you and mom decide to name me?"

Putting his newspaper flat down on the table, he looked at his son with a very solemn gaze.

"Well son - you're mother liked it."

Theodore Bryce Bass nodded his head gravely, as if that was the only reasonable answer he needed.

His mother waltzed into the room with little Katie Grace balanced on her hip and six- year-old Audrey who raced ahead to eagerly clamour into her daddy's arms. Blair having caught the end snippet of the conversation leaned down and kissed the crown of Bry's head.

"I do like it and I'll always love you!"

"Aww mom!" Bry squealed wiggling around in his chair trying to escape both his mom and sister's insistent kisses.

"Baby Bass! Baby Bass!" Katie trilled.

Chuck raised an eyebrow at his wife. Katie wasn't calling her older brother 'Baby Bass'. "Is there something you want to share with us Blair?"

Blair straightened and jostled Katie playfully in her arms, "You weren't supposed to tell missy!"

Still holding onto Audrey, Chuck rose out of his chair and walked toward his wife.

"Blair-"

She turned her shiny, bright eyes to his and he watched as her mouth curved into a brilliant smile.

"Congrats daddy. We're pregnant."

They ignored Bry's groan of "again?" and snatched him out of his seat to embrace the whole family in a giant hug.

"Thank you Blair, " Chuck kissed his wife tenderly, "Thank you for giving me all these baby Basses."

She smiled and then asked, "But what are we going to name him?"

The whole family groaned.

Cheesy ending! But please review!

Second Ending –

**One month later:**

Chuck strolled out of the delivery room with the look of a new father- pale, exhausted, nervous and immensely proud because cradled within his arms was his newborn son.

He faced the overflowing amount of people waiting in the reception area, who had come to mean the world to him and Blair. There was Eleanor, Cyrus and Harold who were all beaming proudly at Chuck. There was Serena and her husband of two years James Rucker and Serena's 7-year-old twin girls from a previous relationship- Abby Rose and Rory Jean. Then there was Nate, the consummate bachelor and Chuck's faithful friend. Even Dan had managed to take the time off from his book signing tour and attend the birth of the new heir to Bass Industries.

Chuck cleared his throat but he found to his embarrassment that no words would escape. His throat tightened due to the overwhelming bout of sentimentality he was feeling.

Nate clapped him on his back encouraging. Good old Nate.

He tried again. "Thank you everybody for being here. I would like to introduce to you my son-" Again his throat tightened up. Oh god, his son. How was it possible to love someone so much when you've only just met?

"My son- Theodore Bryce Bass. Born 7 pounds, 9 ounces. Blair is resting comfortably, she's a little exhausted."

"Oh look at him Harold! Isn't my new grandbaby just so precious?" Eleanor cooed over Chuck's protective arms.

"Congrats Chuck, your finally a father!" Nate enthused.

Chuck glanced down at little Bry Bass, whose eyes and hands were clenched painfully together due to all the commotion occurring around him and Chuck swore he could feel his heart swell enormously.

"Welcome Bry to your new family."

**Review Pretty Please. **


End file.
